IMing Vamps?
by Rozablood
Summary: Yep, you heard right. The VA cast is back for round two and is on IM!


**WEEEEEE!!!! I am really gloomy and such, so I decided to do this!! It's only for laughs, don't take anything seriously.**

_**Rose: Shadowed_Rose**_

_**Lissa: Dragomir_Chick**_

_**Christian: PyrOzera**_

_**Dimitri: Roza's_Comrade**_

_**Adrian: Rose's_Dream_Stalker**_

_Shadowed_Rose and Roza's_Comrade have signed on._

Roza's_Comrade: hey Roza!

Shadowed_Rose: Hey comrade. Umm, could I—

_PyrOzera has signed on._

Shadowed_Rose: Shit. Umm, I'll tell you about it later Dimitri

Roza's_Comrade: *raises eyebrow* what is it?

Shadowed_Rose: *insists* I'll tell you later

PyrOzera: What'd I miss?

Shadowed_Rose: NM, your girlfriend is looking for you.

PyrOzera: Oh, umm, about that…

Shadowed_Rose: I already know, Christian, and I have half a mind to come over there and kick your ass for her. *glares*

PyrOzera: Anything but the face.

Shadowed_Rose: Oh, I'll hit that the second hardest.

PyrOzera: _second_ hardest?

Shadowed_Rose: *wishes she could raise one eyebrow, but can't so settles for both.*

PyrOzera: OOHH, _that_…

Roza's_Comrade: Okay, now I feel like I'm missing something.

Shadowed_Rose: You'll find out in five… four… three… two… one

_Dragomir_Chick has signed on._

PyrOzera: Shit.

Dragomir_Chick: Why, Christian? WHY would you do that to me??

Roza's_Comrade: still feel like I'm missing something

Shadowed_Rose: Christian broke up with Lissa because she was doing magic with Adrian.

Roza's_Comrade: This is a woman's work.

_Roza's_Comrade has signed off to look for Shadowed_Rose_

Shadowed_Rose: Look, guys, You two are in love with each other! That's the only reason Christian's paranoid, Liss, and that's the reason NOTHING is happening between Lissa and Adrian, Christian. Can you guys just kiss and make up already?

Dragomir_Chick: I would, but I don't think he wants me to.

PyrOzera: yes I do.

Shadowed_Rose: *smug* there you go. Pay up, Dimitri.

_Roza's_Comrade has signed in._

Roza's_Comrade: you suck.

Shadowed_Rose: are you offering?

Roza's_Comrade: maybe… *grins evilly*

Shadowed_Rose: ooooh, that's dirty.

PyrOzera: Okay, now I KNOW I missed something.

Shadowed_Rose: Dimitri never left, he was just invisible. We made a bet debating on how long it would take for me to get you two back together. I won, so fork it over comrade, fifty bucks.

Dragomir_Chick: ROSE!! How could you do that?

Shadowed_Rose: *shrugs* I needed the cash

_Rose's_Dream_Stalker has signed on._

Rose's_Dream_Stalker: *reads above text* looks like I missed all the action.

Shadowed_Rose: what do you want Adrian? *sighs angrily*

Rose's_Dream_Stalker: *grins seductively* I'm here to try and woo you, Rose

Shadowed_Rose: Oh

Roza's_Comrade: No

Shadowed_Rose: He

Roza's_Comrade: Didn't

PyrOzera: Haha, good one. You owe me ten bucks, Liss. Oh, and thanks Adrian

Dragomir_Chick: Fine

Rose's_Dream_Stalker: No problem

Shadowed_Rose: Now I, of all people, am missing something.

PyrOzera: I bet Liss I couldn't get Adrian to use the word 'woo', and she lost, obviously.

Shadowed_Rose: nice one, fire crotch. And lose the name, Adrian. It may be true, but you not MINE

Rose's_Dream_Stalker: But I like this one.

Shadowed_Rose: change it before I come over there and kick your ass.

Rose's_Dream_Stalker: Fine, fine…

_Rose's_Dream_Stalker has signed off._

Dragomir_Chick: quick, before he comes back!

_Dragomir_Chick and PyrOzera have signed off_

Shadowed_Rose: Now, exactly how much do I suck?

Roza's_Comrade: you suck so much that it hurts sometimes.

Shadowed_Rose: *grins* I doubt it's_ that_ bad

Roza's_Comrade: Do you want me to prove it?

Shadowed_Rose: yeah, I'll be over in just a sec

_Shadowed_Rose has signed off._

_I swear to Drunk I'm not God has signed on. (Adrian)_

I swear to Drunk I'm not God: where'd rose go?

Roza's_Comrade: I'm right here

I swear to Drunk I'm not God: I don't even want to know

Roza's_Comrade: well, Dimitri said that I suck, and now I'm over here proving just how much I suck

I swear to Drunk I'm not God: I'm gonna pretend I didn't read that.

Roza's_Comrade: oh, Oh, OH,_ OOHH, __**ROSE!!!**_

I swear to Drunk I'm not God: I'm gonna pretend I didn't read that either

Roza's_Comrade: then you better go, It's only gonna get worse.

_I swear to Drunk I'm not God has signed off muttering about hormonal people_

Roza's_Comrade: ROSE!! OH, ROZA!!! OH, OH, OH, _OH!!! ROZA!!!_

Roza's_Comrade: Now, your turn…

*three minutes later*

Roza's_Comrade: oh, Oh, OH! OH OH OH!!! DIMITRI!!! OH, DIMITRI, DIMITRI!!! OH, OH, OH!!!

_Roza's_Comrade has been disconnected._

**Whatcha think? Haha, only for laughs, don't take any of it seriously. No, seriously, don't take it seriously. Seriously.**


End file.
